


0 days

by ti99ck4



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, characters from other it cast movies are mentioned or make appearences, miles is only mentioned once, richie moves away and forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ti99ck4/pseuds/ti99ck4
Summary: 330 days since Richie had given them the news he was leaving.326 days since Eddie and Stan helped Richie pack up his shitty rock posters and torn polaroids.325 days since Richie’s parents sent him off to some fancy-ass school in northern New York.325 days since Eddie had last seen Richie.300 days since Richie’s last call.200 days since Richie’s last letter.0 days since Eddie had last thought about him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	0 days

“I’m really sorry.” he’d said as he took off his clunky, oversized glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

When he had done that, Eddie noted that he’d never done that before and, as a matter of fact, Eddie had never seen Richie cry before.

Yet he had cried, the day he’d told them, and that was the first time any of them had seen him cry.

Richie didn’t cry when he got punched in the nose by Henry Bowers in the second grade.

Richie didn’t cry when he got his first “F” in class.

Richie didn’t cry when he had fallen off of Eddie’s roof in the middle of the night.

Richie Tozier didn’t cry.

And yet he’d cried on that long,hot day in July when he delivered the news that his parents were shipping him off to some shitty boarding school in the northern part of New York.

And what was worse? He only had five days left with the Losers Club before he left.

Five days before he moved over 300 miles south (without the Losers) and would surely forget them.

The Losers,

(well, Eddie to be more exact)

vowed to themselves to make Richie's last 5 days so memorable that he wouldn't forget them...

like Bev.

She had kept in contact, of course, for the first two months after she left for Portland with her aunt, but then the calls stopped. Then the letters stopped. And finally the postcards.

The last had come in February, and simply said "thinking of you all"...

but after that February, the Losers knew she wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> heeheehoohoo i have the urge to write constantly


End file.
